cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord of Darkness
History Lord of Darkness joined the Cyberverse in December of 2008. He spent around a month investigating and examining alliances, trying to find one that would be a good fit for him. He came across the New Pacific Order's website, and since it appeared organized and professional, Lord of Darkness believed the alliance would be well organized and professional. He joined the New Pacific Order on January 1st, 2009. Jobs and Positions Current Pacifican Duties '''Former Pacifican Duties Military Intelligence Lord of Darkness joined Military Intelligence in August of 2009. He worked hard and showed his dedication to this important department, demonstrating his work ethic. In the words of Gandroff, one of his superiors in Military Intelligence His ability to maintain that frantic pace without sacrificing quality led to his promotion to Tactical Analyst, which he describes as one of the best moments in his CN career. He has been awarded several Outstanding Intelligence Officer Rewards for his excellent work within Military Intelligence. Only one month later he was promoted to Cryptographer for his hard work. New Pacific Order Imperial Academy Lord of Darkness joined the Imperial Academy in May of 2009 as an Instructor, grading tests and questioning prospective applicants. His hard work led to recognition by the Schoolmaster of the Academy, and he was promoted to Professor of the Imperial Academy. His current duties include overseeing applicant questioning as well as approving or denying applications. He continues the high standards established by the New Pacific Order by ensuring all new members are on par with what is expected from members of the New Pacific Order. Recruitment Corps Lord of Darkness is currently a Talent Agent in the Lists Section of the Recruitment Corps. He joined the Recruitment Corps as a Recruiter, but his skill in recruiting new members to Pacifica led to his promotion to Talent Agent. His current duties within the Recruitment Corps include creating the lists used to message nations as well as messaging nations, new and old alike, telling them of the benefits that can be had by joining the New Pacific Order. Other Duties Lord of Darkness is also a Praetorian Guard and procurer. As a Praetorian Guard he is responsible for helping to keep Pacifica secure, a task he combines with his duties as a Professor to best serve Pacifica. His favorite job is within the Praetorian Guard, working to maintain security. However, his actual duties within the Praetorian Guard are currently classified. Lord of Darkness was also once a member of the Beta Bashers, a Beta Battalion squad which is now disbanded. He is a member of the Pacifica Defense Squad in the Gamma Battalion. Awards Ribbon Bar CN Tournament Edition Roman Empire Under Construction The Fellowship Lord of Darkness joined The Fellowship on .... Soon after he was promoted to Lieutenant. During round seven he was emperor of The Fellowship since NeoGandalf wanted to take a break from Tournament Edition. He began restructuring the alliance to make it more efficient. When NeoGandalf came back to Tournament Edition at the beginning of round eight he became the first regent of The Fellowship. Government of The Fellowship Category:Member of The Fellowship (Tournament Edition)